The lives of four opposites
by Dew.Kissed
Summary: Four girls, all in differnent houses, have to join together. Can they? A story written by my best friend and I.


"Gosh, I'm starving." Cassandra Resarvi announced, sighing a great relief and ruffling her collared white top. Her tie felt too tight, and her new dark grey skirt itched her legs. Her many charm brackets clinked loudly against each other. Pieces of dirty blonde hair feel into her face. She huffed and blew them away. Her black cat Shadow followed her up the stairs, close to her feet.  
  
"Come on, then, almost there." Her best friend Deryck Reynolds pushed her up the stair case. Their shoes clonked loudly against the concrete behind them. They heard a faint girl's scream behind them, and a thump. They turned and smiled wickedly. A young girl with bright natural orange hair, glasses, shy expression and a neat school uniform had fallen over. Naturally, Cassandra began laughing. Deryck followed, his laugh hollow compared to her full chuckles. The girl on the steps ducked her head and stood up, brushing herself off. "What a nerd." Cassandra whispered loud enough for the poor girl to hear. The group of Slytherins Cassandra hung around threw their heads back and laughed. Soon, two girls came up and helped the now teary eyed girl up and helped her on her way, giving Cassandra and her group a glare.  
  
"What a bunch of Hufflepuff's, hey Cass?" A boy, Ryan, nudged Cassandra. Nudging him back harder, she spat, irritated, "Don't touch me." The boy's face fell, hoping Cassandra would for once give him a chance.  
  
*  
  
"What a bunch of annoying-"  
  
"Oh I know. Slytherins think they are all that. Get over it." Mark Francis interrupted his best friend Anaxandra MacLeaver. Anaxandra grinned, her blue eyes shimmering. She tossed her head about, ruffling her red hair. She brushed it away as it got into her eyes. She hated the feeling of her new skirt, as everyone. She laughed a little inside as she saw Cassandra itch her legs as well. She began adjusting her shirt, tightening her tie, and sweating a little.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mark asked.  
  
"I'm....nervous about going back to school. I mean, we are in fourth year now. Exams are supposed to be really tough. I'm not ready. I should owl my mum and tell her I am too sick to come to school, and I need another month off." Anaxandra exaggerated, waving her hands, and smiling with her both her eyes and her mouth. Mark laughed.  
  
"You're crazy, you know that, right Ana?"  
  
"Proud of it, brother." She teased him. She pushed out her Ravenclaw badge, acting like she won the noble prize for being the most sarcastic person. Puffing out her chest, she began walking hard and bringing her legs to a march.  
  
"Stop!" Mark screech, his face beet red with laughter, "You'll embarrass me!"  
  
"Oh, you know me all too well, Markie." Anaxandra flung her arm around mark's shoulder's catching him slightly off balance, and they both feel over, but before hitting the ground, regained their posture. None turned to look at them. Everyone around them knew them all to well.  
  
*  
  
Alana Caroll watched all of the other girls, popular girls, sighing inwardly. They were all surrounded by tons of friends, laughing, joking, and talking to them. She walked with her almost only friend, a small girl with white blonde hair named Amanda. Tightening her tie, and straightening her grey skirt, she sighed, out loud this time. "What's the matter, Aly?" Amanda asked, glancing up at her taller friend. "Oh, nothing," she replied, fiddling with a lock of her dark brown hair. "Oh, okay then. So are you excited to get our new schedules? I hear that charms is supposed to be a lot harder this year, but we get to learn a higher version of 'flimendo'!" "Um..." Alana started, but she was cut off by her excited friend. "Yeah, so we get to learn how to fling anything from feathers to tables!"  
  
"No way..."  
  
"Yup. So come on, let's go to the feast. I'm starving!" Alana let her Amanda lead her away, letting her eyes drift away from a group of Ravenclaws, all of them laughing.  
  
*  
  
Victoria Hilway walked into the school clutching her books tightly. She walked alone, her bright orangey hair swinging behind her. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she felt a hand push her, and she fell. Her shin banged painfully on the stair, and people around her laughed. She heard a Slytherin girl make a remark, but she had learned a long time ago to drown these comments out. Picking up her books, Victoria started up the stairs to the Great Hall. She had hoped, inside, that this year people might be nice to her. Obviously she was wrong. Adjusting her tie absently, and tucking her hair behind her ears, she headed into the Great Hall to find a seat where she could sit without getting made fun of.  
  
*  
  
After Dumbledore's customary speech, the sorting ceremony, and supper, Cass was wandering the halls with Shadow and Deryck. They would get the Slytherin dorm password from some first year later.  
  
"So now what?" Deryck asked, pulling back a tapestry that had a horse on it, revealing a small, upwards spiraling staircase.  
  
"Wanna find some kid to terrorize?" Cass asked, grinning. She picked up Shadow, letting him settle on her shoulders, and started down the stairs. Deryck chuckled.  
  
"Nah, let's get some prefect this time." He replied, grinning back. "Sounds great...lesse, if it's, what," she checked her purple watch, "nine- thirty, then the Gryffindor prefect should be in the fourth floor hall right now." "And there's that painting that we can use to get to the third floor..." "And then that statue that moves when you say 'fumblewreck'..." "Which would take us to that little cubby behind the charms class." "Perfect." They both grinned.  
  
"I don't know what I'd do without you, Cass."  
  
"You'd be doing this by yourself, that's what. Now are we gonna go or what?" she emerged from the stairway, this one was disguised by a bookshelf that slid out on wheels. Making sure the coast was clear, the two friends headed down the hall.  
  
*  
  
Anaxandra relaxed on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. Mark sat across from her. Around them, people scurried to get their things unpacked and tried to settle in. Not one of the other couches where occupied. Anaxandra stretched her legs out and threw her back onto the comfy cushions.  
  
"Feet off the couch, Miss MacLeaver." A teacher passed by, trying to settle some of the children.  
  
Anaxandra rolled her eyes and lazy did as she was told. Jannie, Ana's little sister, passed by, her face red.  
  
"Ana...I'm not sure about being so far away from home..." She whispered, stopping, and leaning over the couch, hovering over Anaxandra ear. Anaxandra battered her away, laughing. "What a baby." "Am not!" Jannie screamed.  
  
"Sure. Just go unpack. You'll be fine by tomorrow; it's just nerves." Anaxandra sighed, no longer interested. "Why aren't you unpacking? Classes start tomorrow." "I'm not stupid, Jan, I know what I'm doing. I'm not new at this."  
  
"What's that mean?" "I know how much time I have. I know what time to wake up, to be downstairs, and to be in class. I'm not new." Anaxandra repeated.  
  
"What time do we have to get up?" Jannie asked. Her brown hair was all messy and looked like it needed a real wash.  
  
Seeing this, Anaxandra did the best she could to help her sister. "Get up at 6:00. Take a shower, get out your clothes, and do your hair real nice, first impressions are the thing you should worry most about. Then, put your books in your bag, and got down for breakfast at 7:30. Do not be late; everything good is gone by 7:45. You want a good breakfast before your first class? Be there at seven thirty. No later. Then, finish at 8:00 at the most, and take your time getting upstairs. You need to be calm. Get your books, and then you have time to find your class and get a good seat." Jannie looked at her sister wide eyed. "I told you. I'm not stupid or new. Do that exactly that and your day will go fine." "Mum was wrong about you." Jannie grinned. "Oh?" Anaxandra turned.  
  
"Yes." Jannie flicked her sister's hair, a teasing habit. "She said, 'watch out for your sister. I'm sure she gets to her class late, and is not prepared.'" Anaxandra smiled. That was her mum for you. Do not trust Ana. Ana was the clown of the family, and no one took her seriously. But she now knew things would be different with Jannie wanted a good relationship with Anaxandra. "She's dead wrong. I think you're a smart kid, and I am so glad I have someone who knows the ropes to-"  
  
"Yeah yeah cut the crap, kid, and get a move on!" Mark shooed her away, his eyes dancing. Ana sighed, and made a face at him as her sister scurried off quickly. "Did you have to do that?" she asked him.  
  
"Of course. You were gonna have her blushing and gushing out 'thank you's soon, and I can't stand that stuff."  
  
"You are impossible," Ana replied, throwing a pillow at Mark. "Oh, now you're dead!"  
  
*  
  
Alana began unpacking. She loved the scent of the dorm rooms. The beds where so comfy, and you have so much room. She loved the feeling of Independence. At home it was "Alana, make your bed." "Alana, finish your peas." "Alana, this room isn't going to clean it self!" At Hogwarts, everyone left their bed unmade. Everyone was smart enough to not take peas with dinner. And no one had enough clothes and junk to make their bed area messy. It was perfect. Alana wished she could live at Hogwarts, in her bed, the curtains closed, Annabel at her ankles, forever.  
  
"You all ready?" Amanda asked, from the bed beside Alana's. "Yeah. Everything's unpacked and my books are all put in my bag." "You excited about classes?" Amanda asked, putting on her pajama top. Alana scratched her nose. "No. We have potions first thing."  
  
"What a way to start off the year." Amanda agreed, her eyes rolling.  
  
"You said it." Alana threw back the covers and climbed in her bed. At home, it was unheard of for an animal to come into bed with you. That's why she took Annabel, her orange tabby, to Hogwarts. Annabel loved sleeping with Alana. "Come here you." Alana whispered, patting the bed for her cat to come up and join her. Annabel jumped up and got deep into the covers with Alana, purring loudly. "Goodnight Alana." Amanda called quietly across the room, but Alana was already sound asleep.  
  
*  
  
Victoria had unpacked everything an hour ago. She sat on her bed, the drapes closed. She had tears running down her pale face. Her hands shook, thinking of classes starting tomorrow. She opened her diary and wrote,  
  
Dear Diary. I thought things would change this year. I got my hair cut, and got new glasses. But I guess nothing can change for me. I will always be stupid nerdy Vicky. I hate school. Why do I have to be a witch? Victoria.  
  
Victoria remembered the day her parents screamed with joy. The joy of their only daughter heading off to the most well spoken of School for magic. Victoria remembered their faces. She remembered them taking her shopping, making sure she was dressed to impress. They had high hopes for their daughter. They stood on the platform and waved goodbye, crying and laughing both at the same time, until the train was out of sight.  
  
'I can't let my parents down. They expect so much of me. What a baby I am.' Victoria though, making a face at the tear spots on her diary. The drapes around her bed opened slightly. One of her friends, who never really spent a lot of time around Victoria peeped her head threw. "You ok Vicky? I heard you crying." The girl asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." She lied, whipping the tears away, feeling like a stupid cry baby. "Ok." And the girl left, not really caring at all if Vicky was sad or not.  
  
*  
  
"Detention. First day." Cassandra sighed at breakfast the next morning. Deryck had told everyone in their group. "Really? New record I presume." Ryan exclaimed, at his seat next to Cassandra. Cassandra wished he would go dig a hole and live there. What a jerk.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." She waved a hand at him, pretending she didn't hear what he said. "Maybe next time....I could tag along Cassie?" Ryan asked, sliding over closer to her a little. Cassandra couldn't believe she had to spend a whole year with this guy. She turned to her, and gave him a look. "You," She pointed to him, "move back over, or that," She pointed to a bowl of steaming scrambled eggs that a girl named Yian was using, "will be down your pants."  
  
The group laughed. Ryan backed away, hating the though of eggs down his pants. And the though that, she really would do it!  
  
*  
  
"Pass the toast." Anaxandra called to mark, from across the table. He ignored her, picking at his eggs, smiling.  
  
"Pass the toast." She asked again, this time louder. Mark took a big forkful of pancakes and shoved them rudely into his mouth.  
  
"Hey, Deaf man, pass the toast!"  
  
Ignoring her still, Mark diverted his eyes to a pair of friends of theirs, Josh and Rebecca, bickering over who gets the last cinnamon bun, when there was a whole full new plate a little while down. Mark turned to look at Anaxandra when he felt a piece of bacon hit his head. A deep voice came from behind Ana. "Miss MacLeaver. Mr. Francis." Their faces feel and their heads ducked as they turned to see Professor Snape. Their most hated teacher and they were sure he wasn't too fond of them either.  
  
"Just what do you think you are doing?" he asked, looking down his overly large nose at them.  
  
"Umm...I was getting some toast from Mark," Ana said, trying not to laugh. Mark coughed loudly.  
  
"And how does that involve bacon hitting Mr. Francis's head?" "Well, actually-" Mark started, but he was cut off by the teacher. "There is no reason. I suggest that you two shape up your behaviour, or you will wind up in detention," Snape told them coldly, then walked away. Mark and Ana burst out laughing, along with everyone who had been sitting close enough to them to hear what had gone on. "Did you see the expression on his face?" "Bacon? My god!" "And then he said 'I suggest you two shape up your behaviour'..." "What a fruitcake!"  
  
*  
  
Alana sat in the great hall, her plate filled with a bit of everything on the table. She sat and ate, chatting quietly with Amanda about their classes.  
  
"I can't believe we have Potions first. With the Slytherins!" Amanda exclaimed, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yeah," Alana added, "what a great way to start off the year." "I mean, just look at them!" Alana did, and saw a group of them joking and laughing. One girl in particular caught her eye. She had long, dirty blonde hair, and seemed to be surrounded by guys. Sighing, she almost wished that could be her.  
  
"Yeah..." Alana did absently, picking at her toast. "Come on, if you don't eat, you'll faint during class!" Amanda told her, which made her giggle. Finishing their breakfasts, the girls went back to the dorms to grab their books, and headed to the dungeons.  
  
*  
  
Victoria sat alone, as usual, at the Hufflepuff table. She ate her breakfast quietly, reading a book about Herbolgy, her favorite subject. Everyone at the table ignored her, talking to their friends.  
  
"Umm, excuse me, but is this seat taken?" Victoria looked up from her book and saw a girl her age standing across the table from her. She had short, curly brown hair and large green eyes.  
  
"Sure," Victoria said, smiling and putting her book down. The girl sat down across from her, and started to load her plate with food.  
  
"My name's Samantha, but my friends back home call me Sammy," she said through a mouthful of food.  
  
"I'm Victoria," Victoria replied. "So are you new here? You look a little old to be a first-year."  
  
"Nah, I'm in fourth year," Sammy told her. "I was transferred from Beaubatons when my mom moved."  
  
"Ahh, I see. So what class do you have first?" "Um..." The girl took a piece of paper out of her pocket and stared at it. "Lets see." Victoria reached over, looking at the parchment, "Looks like you have Charms with me!"  
  
Sammy's face brightened up. "You wouldn't mind me tagging along with you, I mean, your friends wouldn't-"She stumbled, putting the parchment back into her pocket. "No! I mean, that would be great. No one will mind. I usually take that class alone..." Victoria felt a little stupid and scratched her forehead, biting her lip. Sammy didn't seem to notice the comment about having no friends and started chatting away about who knows what. Victoria was just happy someone was with her, sitting closer then 10 feet away.  
  
*  
  
Cassandra trudged to potions, her bag loaded with summer homework, most of it stuff she didn't bother to do. Deryck briskly walked beside her, smiling away. "Oh bother." Cassie whispered when they reached the class. Her eyes darkened and her hair feel in front of her face.  
  
"I know," Deryck chorused in the same tone as her voice, "First class with Gryffindor..." "At least we have something to laugh at when Snape gets mad at everything they do!" Cassandra tried to look at the bright side of being in a class with her most hated house, while taking a seat with some other friends at the back of the class, who where moaning about the same thing.  
  
"Good morning class." Snape entered, his black cloak waving.  
  
*  
  
"Good morning class." Snape entered the room. Alana looked away as he glanced her way, his eyes hard and stern.  
  
"I expect you all did your homework." The silent room was interrupted up a girl in the back of the room cursing. "Miss Resarvi, please no swearing." Snape told the girl with dirty blonde, surrounded by boys, while he collected the homework. Alana passed Snape her homework with out a worry in the world. She knew potions front to back, but not as well as some kids in the class. She was sure her homework was right, because she had checked it so many times; she could read it out loud, memorized. "I'm glad most of the class is finished." Snape focused on Cassandra, the girl who had swore before. Alana knew of her, the rebel, the one who hardly ever did their homework and stayed out stalking the halls past curfew.  
  
"Now, we are going to start on a very strong sleeping potion, everyone, take out your books and write down everything I say..." Snape said harshly. Alana knew it would be a long class....  
  
*  
  
Mark and Anaxandra took a seat in their first class, Charms, with Hufflepuff. Mark shoved Anaxandra over and took her seat. "Move over!" He said harshly, laughing a little. "Sheesh!" Anaxandra got up and took another seat and pulled it over close to Mark. They got their books out and placed them on the desk. Anaxandra absentmindedly began waving her wand back and forth.  
  
"What are you doing?" Mark asked her. "Nothing." She replied, her mouth barley moving. "Your going to blow something up." Mark said sarcastically, not really believing that at all. Anaxandra began singing a song, her lungs humming the tune and her lips moving. Suddenly, the chair on the other side of the room, which thank goodness, wasn't occupied started to levitate.  
  
"Anaxandra!" Mark exclaimed. The charms teacher suddenly entered the class. The room went silent. Anaxandra was still dazed out, singing lightly.  
  
"Miss Anaxandra MacLeaver!" The teacher still hadn't noticed the floating chair that was now about three feet off the ground. But then the Professor saw. "My goodness!" he gasped. Anaxandra snapped out of her daze finally and the chair feel harshly to the ground.  
  
"What?" She shook her head, seeing everyone staring. "Miss MacLeaver! Excellent job! We are only suppose to begin levitating chairs after Christmas. You are far ahead the class!" her professor congratulated her.  
  
Anaxandra had no idea what just happened. She turned to Mark. "Markie, what-" "Don't ask me, kid, but that was some song you where singing." Anaxandra slinked back into her chair as the teacher began class as the class was still talking about the levitating chair.  
  
*  
  
"That was so cool!" Sammy slightly exaggerated. Her and Victoria took a seat at the front. "Vicky? Wasn't that sweet?" "Yeah." Victoria replied, her eyes on Anaxandra. The girl was slugged in her chair, and a boy, apparently her friend, was laughing about something to her.  
  
"Ok class. I hope you all did your homework!" More then halve the class moaned. Victoria wasn't one of them. Sammy, and the boy next to that Ana girl where a few of them. "I will get," He turned to a girl on his left side, and whispered, "What's your name, sorry?" The girl responded back lightly, and the professor stood up again, "Yes, I will ask Muffy here to collect them."  
  
Muffy stood up, her short black hair pulled off her face, and her cheeks rosy. She was in Gryffindor. She collected all the homework, and frowned slightly when someone told her they 'forgot it at home' or 'my cat/dog/rat/toad/owl/baby sister/best friends garden gnome ate it.' "Ok class, take out your paper and wands and we will being class." The professor called out, his voice screeching a little.  
  
*  
  
"What a boring class." "A load of homework too." "First day back, no break at all."  
  
"What do you expect? He is Snape." "I guess." "I got some wicked gossiping in anyways."  
  
Cassandra occupied herself with the chatter on their way to the next class. What a boring day.  
  
*  
  
Amanda thought she would be crushed under all the books Snape gave them for homework. 10 page essays, 5 page descriptions, 3 pages questions, to be handed in on Wednesday's class. "Gosh, this will take a decade to finish." Amanda thought aloud. "I agree." Alana nodded.  
  
*  
  
Anaxandra left class right when the bell chimed. She carried her books for her next class. She was lucky the charms professor didn't assign them any homework. She guess that was why Charms was her favorite subject. "Class with Slytherin next, yuck." Mark informed her, catching up to her in the hall. "Arithmetic's too!" "Yeah. All the better reasons to watch the clock for lunch." Anaxandra grinned, and they made their way to the other side of the school.  
  
*  
  
"What's next?" Sammy asked. "Oh, something boring. Transfiguration." "You don't like it?" "Nah. Anyways we have it with Gryffindor, not too bad, everyone who gives me trouble are in-"And she stopped, remembering that Sammy didn't know a thing about her being teased. She blushed. "Sorry?" Sammy asked, rather distracted anyways. "Oh, sorry, nothing." She was glad when Sammy changed the subject. Sammy always changed the subject, and it always had something to do about her. Victoria didn't think anything of it though...  
  
*  
  
Cassandra wasn't too fond of Ravenclaw. But at least they where better then that stupid lion group. Now they got annoying. All "I'm so brave" and "I'm the best." She figured their head swelled when that Harry Potter kid, who everyone loved, got sorted into Gryffindor. She hated the though. She, like most of her friends, though Harry Potter, the legend of Hogwarts, was just a lucky kid. Harry, she supposed, would be in his late twenties. He married, some girl named Ginny Wesley. They had a huge family. In fact, she was sure that two of their daughters and two of their sons went here. The boys where older then her, of course in Gryffindor, and the two younger girls where in first and second year. They had an older boy, who was out of school, and a younger boy who was starting school in two years. She would have hated being the daughter/son of a legend. The publicity was horrible. When the kids started school, there was photographers everywhere to see what house they would be in. Cassandra rolled her eyes, thinking about it, and entered class with Ravenclaw.  
  
*  
  
Mark entered their arithmetic class, closely trailed by Ana. They picked a seat as near to the back as possible without getting stuck near a group of Slytherins. Their teacher Professor Grossclout, a ghost who looked like he would have been in his twenties when he died, floated into the room and took up his spot at the board. Ana rolled her eyes. Ghost teachers always seemed to bore her to tears. Mark grinned, seeing her face.  
  
"Now, if you will all open your textbooks to page five, we will begin the lesson..." There was a shuffling of paper as everyone in the class took out their books, and flipped to the page. Mark groaned, seeing a mass of numbers he didn't understand on the page. Their teacher groaned on as they all tried to stay awake. 


End file.
